Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are in widespread use. In association with such mobile devices, location determination techniques have been developed. Such location determination techniques allow the location of a wireless device to be determined. This in turn has stimulated the development of applications that make use of the location of a mobile device.
Mobile device applications, location based or otherwise, have been developed that are capable of receiving and/or processing various inputs. Such inputs can include selections made by a user of the mobile device. Examples of selections include selecting a displayed button using a touch screen to indicate the user's desire to perform an action represented by a label. As further examples, the user of a mobile device can enter information and make selections on an ad hoc basis, or through an application menu structure.
Although various applications that can receive and/or apply location based and/or touch based information have been developed, their use has been limited. For example, server side devices with which a mobile device may interact may not be capable of receiving location based and/or touch based information, and acting on or otherwise utilizing such information. Accordingly, uses of location based and/or touch based information associated with a mobile device have been limited.